Doctor Who: The Agents of Overwatch
by DuctTapePone
Summary: When Tracer thinks about her future, a flaming meteorite came crashing down on London and found out it's a big blue box and a damaged person who claims himself as 'The Doctor.' Where did this person come from, and what adventure awaits these two? Find out on this new crossover story.


London, United Kingdom, 2076:

The sky was dark, the moon was shining from the distance of the sky, and the mist was almost covering the whole entire town. One person sat all alone, looking up to the sky, thinking deeply in thought about its future. It sat next to a cliff of a building, just looking narrowly to the sky or maybe the moon that is shining so bright.

The person was a girl in her 20s. She had short, spiky hair, wearing orange-tinted goggles, yellow sports pants, running shoes, military-grade gloves, and a flight jacket with the British flag at the side of the sleeve. The flight jacket's sleeves, however, were rolled up to what appeared to be gauntlets. But, there's a device that is in the center of the flight jacket that is strapped to the girl's chest. A glowing blue light shone from the center with two holographic circles revolving around each other. The girl's name was Lena Oxton, or her code name: Tracer, who is an Agent from an organization called "Overwatch," agent number 3945_50.

When she was a kid, she always looked up to the people who have fought for the good by battling against pure evil, tyranny and taking down bad guys. She wanted to become a hero and save the people from the evil plots. After all, the world could use more heroes. She is brave, strong and was also not in the current state of sitting in the pilot seat of the Slipstream.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight," she thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud thunderstorm up above that a little bolt struck from the small clouds from Tracer's distance. Tracer looked up frantically to see the little bolt from the clouds struck a flaming meteoroid. Tracer got up to her feet and was completely in shock seeing a flaming meteoroid coming down to London that would cause a huge crash around the city, but apparently, the flaming meteoroid was coming right at the corner. The flames were going down very fast and were almost coming close to Tracer. Before she could move, she heard a voice that sounded like a scream. Tracer looked up quickly to find where that voice is coming from and what she saw was a glowing yellow person falling out of the flames, screaming. Tracer placed her hands to her mouth and gasped. She was very shocked seeing a person falling out of the flames while glowing yellow around the person.

*CRASH!*

The flames crashed at the corner of Tracer's direction.

"Oh, my!" Tracer said in shock.

Screaming can be heard from the townsfolk at the corner, as a puff of smoke came. Tracer blinked 7.5 meters, almost reaching her destination to the corner by blinking around. As she reached her destination by blinking and a few stops, the puff of smoke disappeared. A shocking look can be seen from Tracer's face as what the flaming meteoroid appears to be a big blue box. The Blue Box has a lamp on the top with a black card that says "Police Public Call Box." The box also had a door handle with two doors at the front, containing a black telephone. It also had windows around the box, although the box made a funny humming noise that sounded like a machine.

"What is this thing?" Tracer said, almost looking amazed at what she is seeing.

A sudden groan can be heard behind the blue box that sounded like pain and Tracer blinked. Tracer's eyes were widened seeing a person lying down on the ground, in pain. Tracer kneeled down and picked up the person who was in pain in her arms.

"You alright, love?" Tracer said, trying to remain calm.

The person almost fell unconscious and didn't say a single word. Now Tracer is starting to panic. She knew she was in situations like this, but this one was beyond bizarre seeing a person falling from the sky right next to the flaming object...or blue box.

"Hang in there, I'll take you to a nearby hospital!" Tracer said, panicking.

She got up, picked up the person and hold the person tight with her arms and started to blink once again, holding the person close to her chest. It only took her 3 seconds per change for blinking on foot and she used up all her charges which took her 9 seconds per change. After reaching their destination with a few sudden stops, Tracer bust the door open of the front door of the hospital.

"What happened?" one of the Doctors of the hospital asked.

"He fell from the sky right next to the flaming meteoroid!" Tracer replied, in total awe of what was happening.

"Excuse me?" one of the Doctors blinked their eyes.

"This is no time to be standing around, love! This is serious! He's hurting very badly!" Tracer replied, raising her voice that sounded very serious.

They did as they were told, but they were confused over Tracer's rambling. They placed the person on a gurney and pushed him to a room they could find, so they could give him a check-up. Tracer was also following just to make sure this person who is damaged is alright, but what she has seen outside was crazy and beyond bizarre. And the next thing she knew is that things are about to get really crazy.

The Doctors of the hospital did a few check-ups on the damaged person who fell from the sky, and they received shocking results that would change history. Tracer was waiting in the Waiting Room until she was called over from the corner of the door.

"Ma'am, could you come over please?" the Doctor of the hospital asked.

Tracer got up and went into the room that she was called in and they explain the situation this person was in.

"We did a few check-ups on the person that you bought inside, but we're still confused on what exactly happened. We also thought of giving him an X-RAY test during the check-up, and what we have found would involve something...very crazy." the Doctor of the hospital explained, as he gave an X-RAY photo to Tracer.

Tracer looked at the photo she was holding and her eyes widened. The photo contains his X-RAY body structure of his chest that contains two hearts. Tracer was dumbfounded.

"This...this can't be right!" Tracer said. "There's no way this person I have rescued could possibly have two hearts in his chest!"

"Your eyes do not deceive you, ma'am, but apparently, after a few X-RAY tests, it's actually a true thing." The Doctor of the hospital replied.

"How is this possible? How can a person like him could have or even manage to have two hearts at the same time? We only have one heart and just one heart only!" Tracer replied, in a serious voice.

"Your guess is good as mine, ma'am, but according to the photo you're holding, we have no other explanation for how this is possible. My only guess is if this person fell from the sky, he must be an alien or some-kind." The Doctor of the hospital replied, calmly.

"But, he looks like a human." Tracer replied, confused.

"I know he does, but that's my only guess." The Doctor of the hospital replied.

Tracer and the Doctor of the hospital couldn't stop but think about how this person could even manage to have two hearts at the same time, but the Doctor of the hospital also explained another thing that is very...weird.

"Here's something weird you must hear." The Doctor of the hospital asked.

"What is it?" Tracer replied.

"Listen to his heartbeat." The Doctor of the hospital replied.

"What? Why?" Tracer replied.

"Just do it. It sounds...funny." The Doctor of the hospital replied.

Tracer shrugged and went into the bedroom of the damaged person. She went closer to the person's chest and took a listen to his heartbeat.

*DUHN DUHN DUHN DUHN, DUHN DUHN DUHN DUHN, DUHN DUHN DUHN DUHN,*

Tracer stepped back in shock.

"His...his heartbeat sounds like a funky drumbeat!" Tracer cried.

"Ya think?" The Doctor of the hospital replied.

"This is very serious, love! He needs help! Call one of your doctors to try and fix his body, or maybe medical attendant!" Tracer shouted.

A voice can be heard from the bed as the person got up quickly.

"You called?" the person said.

The Doctor of the hospital and Tracer jumped in a fright.

"GAH!" they screamed.

"You called me?" the person said.

"What?" Tracer replied in confusion.

"You called me. The Doctor?" the person said.

"You're a Doctor?" The Doctor of the hospital replied, in confusion.

"Well, I call myself The Doctor because I love using that nickname." The Doctor replied. "I don't know why, though."

"Well, if you call yourself 'The Doctor,' what is your real name, love?" Tracer asked.

"The Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I get that's your nickname, but like your real name, not your nickname." Tracer replied, snickering.

"Oh, my real name? Well, it's John Smith." The Doctor replied.

"John...Smith?" Tracer replied, in confusion.

"Yes, ma'am. John Smith." The Doctor replied with a smile on his face.

"What are you, the English Soldier from 1631?" The Doctor of the hospital replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I call myself that too, so yeah, I am." The Doctor replied.

"Did anybody ever tell you-you're a bit weird, love?" Tracer replied.

"They actually never stop." The Doctor replied, with a grin on his face.

"We also found out about your heart-" Tracer said before she got cut off.

"Hearts?" The Doctor replied.

"Yes, but-" Tracer replied, but was cut short.

"Hearts? I have two." The Doctor replied.

"Uh...yes, that's what I was trying to talk about until you cut me off." Tracer replied.

"You know what I feel like?" The Doctor replied.

"What?" Tracer asked.

"An apple. I want an apple. Can I have an apple?" The Doctor replied.

Tracer and The Doctor of the hospital looked at each other, feeling weird around this person who calls himself 'The Doctor,' although they're very curious about him not wanting to call out his real name. The Doctor got out of the bed and went out the room, bypassing The Doctor of the hospital and Tracer.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor of the hospital replied, raising his voice that sounded like anger.

"I'm just looking for an apple!" The Doctor replied.

The Doctor walked all around the hospital, feeling desperate to find the kitchen for an apple while he was being followed by The Doctor of the hospital and Tracer, although Tracer is kind of worried about this weird person. When The Doctor reached his destination, he walks to the kitchen door and bangs his head. He fell down before Tracer blinked to catch him.

"You okay, love?" Tracer asked.

"The steering is a bit off." The Doctor replied.

"Well, you just walk to the front door and banged your forehead." Tracer laughed.

"Uh-huh." The Doctor replied as he got up to his feet.

The Doctor opened the door, only to find cupboards and lots of food. He opened the cupboards but couldn't find an apple since the cupboards are filled with treats and biscuits.

"Do you have any apples in here?" The Doctor said.

"You mean this apple right here?" The Doctor of the hospital said as he was holding an apple in his right hand.

"Yes! That's what I needed!" The Doctor said as he snatched the apple out of his hand in a quick swipe.

The Doctor took a bite of the apple until he spat it out.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" The Doctor asked, coughing.

"It's an apple, love." Tracer replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate it, I don't like apples." The Doctor said when he gave the apple back.

"But, you said you wanted an apple." Tracer replied.

"Nope nope nope, I'd like a yogurt, yogurts my favorite, I'm gonna find a yogurt." The Doctor replied, beaming his face with glee.

The Doctor ran to the fridge and opened it up, only to find 6 packs of yogurts. He took one yogurt out of the fridge and opened it up, placing it in his mouth and spat it out.

"That yogurt is disgusting, it has stuff with bits in it." The Doctor said with a frown on his face.

"You said it was your favorite!" The Doctor of the hospital replied.

"New mouth. Every food I eat would be probably disgusting." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor groaned and walked around the kitchen in circles, figuring out what to eat. Tracer felt a tap on her right shoulder.

"Could you excuse us for a moment please, Doctor?" The Doctor of the hospital said as he and Tracer stepped out of the kitchen.

"Should we uh...should we give him medical treatment or put him to sleep?" The Doctor of the hospital said.

"How? Huh? Knock him out or something?" Tracer replied.

"Well, judging from his state of behavior and the discoveries of two hearts, I think it's high time we let him sleep in the beds and give him surgeries. Seems like the right thing to do, yeah?" The Doctor of the hospital replied.

"I don't know, love. I'm kind of worried about this strange person who calls himself 'The Doctor.' He fell from the sky so suddenly until this flaming meteor came crashing down the corner with him falling and screaming. The next thing I know is that this meteor was a big blue box that sounded like a machine. The title at the top of the box says "Police Public Call Box" but to me, it looks like a phone booth."

"Wait, are you saying that this is what actually happened-" The Doctor of the hospital said until he was cut short.

*SLAM!*

The kitchen door was slammed shut and the door was locked. Tracer and The Doctor of the hospital rushed to the door by banging the door, trying to get The Doctor's attention.

"Doctor! Open the door right now!" The Doctor of the hospital shouted.

"Open the door, love! What's going on in there!" Tracer shouted.

The Doctor didn't respond. The kitchen caused lots of noise in the ambiance. They had no choice but to force the door open with brutal force.

"We might have to force the door open! I'll pay you for the damage procedures!" Tracer shouted. "Doctor! We're coming in!"

The Doctor of the hospital and Tracer stepped back, lifted their elbows and charged at the door.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed.

*BAM!*

The door didn't bust open, and all they felt was the pain.

"OUCH!" The Doctor of the hospital screamed.

"THAT HURTS!" Tracer shouted.

"That never happened before." The Doctor of the hospital said.

Tracer walked to the door and banged it. The door was solid and it was very hard.

"It's suddenly solid very hard." Tracer said. "Who would have the power to seal a door to be this hard?"

"Probably him." The Doctor of the hospital replied.

Tracer banged on the door trying to get The Doctor's attention once again.

"Doctor, open the door right now, love!" Tracer shouted.

2 minutes later, the door finally opens and Tracer stepped back. The Doctor brought out a bowl of custard and a big plate of cooked fish fingers.

"This is what I needed!" The Doctor said. "Fish fingers, and custard!"

"Fish fingers...and custard?" The Doctor of the hospital said with confusion.

"Yup, fish fingers, and custard!" The Doctor replies.

The Doctor of the hospital went close to The Doctor, brought out a needle and slowly stabbed his arm through his clothing.

"Sorry about this, Doctor." The Doctor of the hospital said with a sad look on his face.

The Doctor felt sleepy and fell to the ground.

*THUD!*

"That should do it." The Doctor of the hospital said as he put the needle back to his coat pocket.

"Why did you do that for?" Tracer asked.

"Because I couldn't handle his strange behavior. We're going to take him to a bedroom where he can stay there until we release him." The Doctor of the hospital replied. "I'm taking him to a bedroom."

"But, are you sure he will be alright? I'm kind of worried about him." Tracer replied.

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am, I promise you that we will take care of this man as much as we can, so I see nothing to worry about." The Doctor of the hospital replied, smiling.

Tracer stopped dead in her tracks and started her thoughts. Would she let the Doctors take care of this so-called Doctor or would she take the so-called back to this blue box she had just discovered? After a few minutes, she finally made a choice.

"Okay, I'll let you take care of him, but also give me feedback on how he is feeling, okay?" Tracer said as she hands out a piece of paper with her contact. "Take good care of him for me, will you, love?"

"Will do, ma'am." The Doctor of the hospital replied.

Tracer waved goodbye, then started to run out of the hospital and back to her home with Emily, while The Doctor was taken to a bedroom.

2 days have passed and gone and The Doctor was still in his sleep in the hospital bed. As the sun rose from the windowsill, The Doctor opened his eyes very slowly. When his eyes were fully opened and got up, he felt pain from his kidneys. He laid down on his stomach by grunting and coughed out golden dust until the nurse came into the room.

"You alright, Doctor?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." The Doctor replied.

"I heard you grunting in your room, so I came in quickly to check up on you." the nurse replied.

"Like I said, I am fine nurse, but thanks anyway." The Doctor replied.

"If you say so, Doctor." the nurse replied. "You also got a visitor today."

"I do?" The Doctor replied.

The visitor went into The Doctor's room and who appears to be Tracer.

"Morning, love. How are you feeling?" Tracer asked.

"Fine, thank you." The Doctor replied. "I didn't get to ask your name when I woke up. What's your name?"

"Lena. Lena Oxton, but my codename is Tracer." Tracer replied.

"Wait, codename?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. You see, I work for an organized group named 'Overwatch,' but that was shut down because protesters everywhere were saying that we were the threat of the world and ruthless criminals. But, those were the glory days when the world had peace." Tracer replied. "Judging from you, you're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I come from the planet named 'Gallifrey,' which is my home that was already destroyed. I'm a Time Lord, and the only Time Lord that travels around the TARDIS through time and space." The Doctor replied.

"The...TARDIS?" Tracer asked in confusion.

"Yes. It's that big blue box which I assume you saw when I came down here." The Doctor replied.

"The big blue box is the TARDIS? By the way, what does TARDIS stand for? It's kind of a funny name if you ask me." Tracer asked.

"TARDIS stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space,' and it's my time machine. Like I said, it can travel through time and space...and it's mine." The Doctor replied.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tracer replied, almost amazed at what she is hearing.

"Of course I'm serious, it's my time machine." The Doctor replied. "But since it had a rough landing, I have to wait for it to repair itself into something new."

"I am amazed at what I am hearing right now!" Tracer replied with glee.

"I'm also amazed at that device on your chest." The Doctor replied, pointing his finger at the device of Tracer's chest. "What is that, by the way, some kind of technology that I don't know about?"

"Oh, this? This is my Chronal Accelerator built by my good friend, Winston." Tracer replied. "You see, I did my first flight on a plane called the 'Slipstream' where it could travel through time, but unfortunately, it malfunctioned and I was gone for months. When Overwatch found me, they locked me up and they said that I had 'Chronal Disassociation.' I was a little more than a ghost that fades in and out of existence by disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even when I was there, I couldn't touch anything, it would just go through. But my friend, Winston, didn't give up as he was working on a device that would stop me from disappearing. He worked on it day and night without any sleep at all. It anchors me to stay in the present, but it turned my condition into something perfect. I have control on my own time, speed it up and slow it down at my own will. My career for becoming a pilot was over, but becoming an Overwatch agent was the best thing of my life that ever happened to me. So that's what this device does, love."

"Wow, that is interesting!" The Doctor said as he got out of the bed. "A device that could slow down time and take control! Oh man, this is brilliant!"

The Doctor jumped with glee, hearing Tracer's story. Tracer stood there seeing the happy Doctor jumping and smiling awkwardly, placing her right hand on the back of her head.

"Eheh, thanks?" Tracer said, putting out a giggle.

The Doctor remembered something that was important. He ran out of the room, bypassing Tracer.

"Hey, where are you going? You're not fully recovered, yet!" Tracer shouted, chasing The Doctor.

"I need the key! I can feel it around here somewhere!" The Doctor shouted back.

The Doctor ran down the hallway, who was being followed by the nurse and Tracer themselves.

"Doctor, we politely ask you to get back into your room right now!" the nurse shouted, following The Doctor.

"Do what they tell you, love!" Tracer shouted, also following The Doctor.

"I can't! I need to find my key!" The Doctor shouted back.

"The key to what?" Tracer shouted.

"My TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted back.

The Doctor kept running while the nurse and Tracer keep chasing him, but The Doctor was running faster. Tracer forgot that she could blink 7.5 meters and The Doctor was in her blinking range. Tracer blinked in front of The Doctor, grabbed him and holding him tightly. Then, the memories of The Doctor suddenly went through her head, as if she looked like she was having a Vietnam Flashback, but she was still holding The Doctor, while he was trying to break free.

"Uh oh, she's having those memories of mine!" The Doctor said as he broke free from Tracer's arms.

Tracer fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do, Doctor?" the nurse shouted as she went to Tracer, checking her pulse.

"She touched my arm which somehow transferred my memories into her brain." The Doctor replied. "I could take them out of her head. Now then, where is my TARDIS key, nurse? I need to take those memories of mine out of her head because it's a Time Lord consciousness."

"Fine, I'll take you there. You seem stable enough to be released out of this hospital." the nurse said.

Tracer was taken to a bedroom, while The Doctor followed the nurse, which led him to the nurse's office. The nurse opened the door, opened the cabinet and grabbed out the key The Doctor was looking for. When The Doctor received the key, it started glowing gold.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor shouted, jumped with glee. "The TARDIS has finished rebuilding itself. Am I free out of the hospital, nurse?"

"Yes, you are." the nurse sighed.

"Thank you, now I need to check on someone I need to see." The Doctor said as he rushed out of the door and ran down the hallway.

The Doctor was looking for the room which Tracer was taken into. As he found Tracer's hospital bedroom, he rushed to the bed.

"Come on, Tracer. Wake up." The Doctor said.

A minute later, Tracer woke up in a fright and gasped.

"GAH!" Tracer gasped.

"Woah there, slow down." The Doctor said. "You're just having my memory consciousness. Trust me, you don't need that."

"I know, now..." Tracer replied, in total shock.

"You do?" The Doctor replied, in confusion.

Tracer got out of the bed and turned her head to The Doctor.

"I remember half of your memories, Doctor." Tracer said.

"Uh..." The Doctor replied, almost scared.

"OH, THIS IS EXCITING!" Tracer shouted, jumped with glee.

"Yeah, no." The Doctor replied with a neutral face, as he grabbed Tracer and used his other hand to her forehead. "Sorry about this."

"What are you-" Tracer panicked as she fell back into the bed when the memories she received were taken away.

With The Doctor getting his memories back, he waited an hour for Tracer to wake up. One hour later, Tracer woke up from the bed.

"ACK!" Tracer shouted as she got up from the bed.

That made The Doctor jump.

"GAH!" The Doctor screamed.

"Wh-what happened?" Tracer said, rubbing her forehead.

"Er, nothing." The Doctor replied. "Listen to me, Tracer, you know where my TARDIS is, right? Right when you rescued me."

"You mean the blue box?" Tracer replied.

"Yes, that's the TARDIS. I want you to lead it there to me. Also, you're my companion for today." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Sure, I'll take you there, since I don't know what happened during...whatever that was. What you've just told me about your...TARDIS caught me on guard. But, I have one question, Doctor?" Tracer replied that changed The Doctor's face.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied.

"Do you travel alone, Doctor?" Tracer asked.

That hit The Doctor's two hearts. He knew he shouldn't travel alone, but he regenerated when his past companions left him or they find someone else, or they forget him. All of that broke his heart until Jack offered him Christmas Dinner that caught his attention. After he had regenerated, the only thing he remembers is stepping out of his TARDIS and falling in London. He couldn't hear Tracer's voice when she was shouting at him while his consciousness went down. If he lied to Tracer that he's not traveling alone at the moment, Tracer would find out. The Doctor sighed in defeat.

"At the moment, yes." The Doctor said.

Tracer was dumbfounded, she gasped.

"Doctor, you shouldn't travel alone. What would happen if something bad happened to you and there was nobody coming to save you?" Tracer cried, placing her right arm by clutching The Doctor's left shoulder.

The Doctor even agrees with that statement.

"Yeah, I know, but..." The Doctor replied.

"But, what, love?" Tracer replied.

"My past companions leave me..." The Doctor replied. "Because they should, or, they find someone else. And some of them just...forget me, Tracer...I suppose in the end they...they break my heart."

Tracer stared at The Doctor's eyes, seeing a single tear coming down from his eyes and down his cheek. Tracer wanted to cry too, seeing a person who had companions just went off and left him all alone once again and now he's traveling alone.

"Doctor?" Tracer said.

"Hmm, yes?" The Doctor replied.

Tracer blinked in front of The Doctor and gave him a quick hug after she blinked. The Doctor's eyes were widened from that surprising hug but happily returned it. They've been hugging for only a minute until Tracer broke the hug and wiping The Doctor's tears with her hands. (Well, gloves, apparently.)

"I'll travel with you since I can't let you travel alone on this one." Tracer said.

"...Sure. I'll probably need a companion for my adventures instead of traveling alone." The Doctor replied, relieving a sigh.

"That's the spirit, Doctor." Tracer replied with a smile on her face, nudging The Doctor's shoulder very hard.

"Ow!" The Doctor said.

"Heh, sorry Doctor." Tracer giggled.

"Anyway, shall we get going, my companion?" The Doctor asked.

"Please Doctor, it's Tracer." Tracer giggled once again.

"Right, sorry." The Doctor replied. "Geronimo!"

The Doctor and Tracer ran out of the bedroom and out the front door of the hospital The Doctor was in for 2 days.

"Tracer, when you found me, could you lead me where I've landed?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure, but you might need to hold on to me tightly if you can't be bothered to walk there." Tracer replied.

"Wait, hold on to yo-oh, right." The Doctor realized.

The Doctor holds on Tracer very tight, they were both blinking 7.5 meters to reach their destination, yet The Doctor was feeling time sickness. A sickness that he never felt before. After they have reached their destination for a few stops, The Doctor was puking while Tracer was patting his back. After his sickness, they walked up to the blue box.

"Tracer, I present to you, the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I saw it already." Tracer replied, rolling her eyes.

"Er, right." The Doctor replied. "Anyway, you may think this is just a small box on the outside, but on the inside will give you a big surprise."

"A surprise? I doubt that. It's just a blue wooden box." Tracer replied.

"Oh, trust me, er...love...you'll see inside." The Doctor replied with a grin on his face.

"That's my line, love." Tracer replied.

"What, the word 'love?'" The Doctor replied in confusion.

"Yes, that's my line." Tracer replied.

"Well, it's not like you copyrighted it." The Doctor replied. "Anyways, let me open the door."

The Doctor used the key on his hand he has been holding during those blinks and slide it to the door key of the TARDIS. He unlocked it and opened the door and introduced Tracer to come inside.

"Ladies first." The Doctor said.

Tracer scoffed but smiled as she walked inside. As she walked inside, her jaw dropped. Tracer stuttered her words, trying to say something.

"It's...it's...IT'S..." Tracer stuttered.

"Go on. Say it. Most of my companions say it." The Doctor said with a grin on his face.

"It's..." Tracer stuttered again.

"Go on?" The Doctor replied with his grin getting wider.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Tracer shouted.

"YES!" The Doctor replied. "I love it when they say that!"

Tracer looked at The Doctor in a confused look.

"Doctor?" Tracer worriedly asked.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, could you take us to Overwatch HQ?" Tracer asked.

"Sure, I'll just need to know the co-ordinances to this HQ I haven't heard about." The Doctor replied.

Tracer told The Doctor the co-ordinance to Overwatch HQ and The Doctor pressed and pulled so many buttons.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouted.

The TARDIS started to fade away and fly into the thunderstorm vortex and was making its way to Overwatch HQ. Tracer has never seen a person who can travel through time and space in a blue box that is bigger on the inside, and The Doctor has never seen a person who can slow down time and can control time with this 'Chronal Accelerator.'

And now a new adventure begins with The Doctor and his new companion: Tracer.


End file.
